


soft

by MattyFricks



Category: lunch cub
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coopers tired, it's just some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyFricks/pseuds/MattyFricks
Summary: coopers tired and just want to cuddle with someone.
Relationships: cooper/noah
Kudos: 58





	soft

3 am, the witching hour as some people call it. But sadly, no magic or any supernatural stuff was happening, just a very tired man overworking himself.  
Cooper was editing the rest of his video that was supposed to go out the next day, or later today. he was running on a bunch of energy drinks, but they didn’t seem to work with how exhausted he was. All he wanted to do was get under the warm covers or be held by another person. But he convinces himself that he can’t do that, he needs the video done. And it would be weird if he suddenly wanted physical contact from someone, he never wants to be touched or hugged or even go that far and be cuddled. He doesn’t know what’s happening with his mood, but he really wants to cuddle some, or just be held by someone. It’s getting so bad that he can’t focus, his eyes are dropping, and he feels like passing out on his desk. But he can’t, so he gets up and goes down to his kitchen that he shares with his housemates to get something to drink. But on his way down he sees Noah, one of his housemates. He just stares at him for a while. but then ask.

‘’um, what are you doing up?’’

Noah jerks his head to the sound and sees a very tired Cooper, very Tired.

‘’can’t sleep, you look like death tho, why are you still up.’’

Noah responds. when he’s done taking, he pads the sofa, silently asking him to sit down, he does. There’s a long silence until Cooper quietly almost in a whisper says.

‘’was editing a video’’  
‘’Cooper’’

Noah’s fast to respond with a disappointed tone to it

‘’you know you can’t do that’’

‘’I know, I know, I just wanted it done’’

Still looking down he leans a bit closer to Noah, almost touching him, almost. He really wants to just do it, just lean into him, feel his body heat. But he’s scared, he’s never done it before, what will Noah think? Will he think he’s weird?  
He doesn’t have to think about it for long because Noah puts his arm around him and pulls him in to him.  
Cooper sighs and moves closer. This is what he wanted, what he needed, he couldn’t be happier.  
Noah moves around a bit, in the process pushes Cooper a bit away, he makes a sound of disapproval, that Noah could only describe as cute. But it doesn’t last long for now he’s laying down and is pulling Cooper on top of him. Now Cooper really couldn’t be happier, he’s laying with his face buried in Noahs neck and a little smile on his. He puts his arms in a tight hold around Noahs torso and buries his face deeper into his neck. Noah lays one arm over Coopers back gently and moves the other to play with is hair.  
Noah can’t help the smile that comes to his face. Cooper’s acting so cute and needy, he doesn’t want this to end.  
Cooper falls asleep with his heart filled and his hair played with, the best feeling in the world. Noah falls asleep a bit later, he wants to stay awake for as long as possible, he wants to be able to have Cooper like this all the time, he’s adorable. 

The next morning his two other housemates comes down to a surprise. A nice one, no ones ever seen Cooper this soft, they just had to take a picture and put it in the group chat, everyone just awwws at him. They’ll deal with Cooper being mad later


End file.
